If You Can't Stand The Heat
by lilscout
Summary: This idea was born out of reading so many authors reference Callie's cooking skill. Well, what if she really can cook?  Maybe she's a kick-ass line cook at one of Seattle's top hotels, and Arizona is the newly hired Pastry Chef. Bon appetit!
1. Starter

**If You Can't Stand The Heat...by lilscout**

Summary: This idea was born out of reading so many other writers reference Callie's cooking skill. Well, what if Callie really _can_ cook? Maybe she's a kick-ass line cook at a top Seattle hotel and Arizona is the newly hired Pastry Chef. Bon Appetit!

Rating: So far, just a T.

A/N: This is my very first attempt at fan fiction. I was a chef for many years, but that seems like a lifetime ago. So while I tried to describe and identify things as well as I could, please forgive any errors you may find in the descriptions. I hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: The lovely and talented Shonda Rhimes owns all these great characters. I'm just playing with them for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - "The Starter"**

"Sloan!"

Callie barked at her best friend who was standing and sweating over the large industrial grill four feet away. "I _need_ that filet _now_, goddamit! The risotto is _done_!"

This statement was made with all the emphasis an ER doctor might place on demanding more blood "_now_!" before his patient dies. To Callie Torres, bad-ass first line cook at one of the best hotel restaurants in Seattle, it might as well be the same thing. She hated screw-ups, and right now all she could think about was that she had ninety seconds to get her perfectly cooked white truffle and asparagus risotto out of the pan and onto the waiting dinner plate before it started to turn into goo. Tasty goo, but goo nonetheless.

"Mark!" she barked again.

"Relax, Torres. I got you covered!" Mark Sloan was "in the weeds" and loving every minute of it.

Callie never understood how he managed to remain so calm and collected under such immense pressure five nights a week. He seemed to float through every shift with a grin that oozed confidence but was never conceited. Even though they agreed to put an end to their sex-buddy thing over a year ago, she found that it brought them closer together as real friends. She trusted him with her life, and she knew he felt the same.

Mark finally finished poking his finger at the large piece of expensive meat, grabbed it with his tongs, and turned in one quick fluid motion to place it on the waiting plate. Torres caught his movement out of the corner of her eye and spun around as well, managing to deposit the cooked rice into the centre of the plate just before Mark placed the piece of meat down onto it.

Mark leaned over to Callie and asked, "Who the hell orders a ten ounce filet well done, anyway?" Callie smirked at him and focused her eyes back down to the stove top, already on to the next orders.

Sous-chef Miranda Bailey was only partially paying attention to the interaction of her cooks right now, mostly because her anger and frustration was currently focused on the hapless, and helpless, brand new busser who hadn't taken the time to memorize the table numbers yet. Too many plates were making their way out to the wrong patrons, and therefore being returned needlessly back to the kitchen.

She had had enough. Anyone who judged the diminutive sous-chef based solely upon her physical size was in for a wake-up call. If commanding respect could have been measured in height, Miranda Bailey was ten feet tell. There was nothing she did not know, food wise anyway, and she could literally kick ass on the line better than anyone Callie had ever met. The subtlety of her palate was just as equal and opposite as her gruff demeanour. Miranda had no time for incompetence and was single minded in her goal to allow only the highest possible quality to make it past her and into the restaurant. She wanted a Michelin Star just as much as the Chef did, maybe more.

And now, this idiot was causing her cooks to have to repeat items, forcing them to fall further behind. This was causing displeasure among the paying guests who now must wait longer for their food, and it was really pissing off her staff.

"_You_!" She growled at the young man, her eyes seething with anger and disgust. He turned to look but, wisely, did not approach the sous chef. "You have exactly ten seconds to get the _hell_ out of my kitchen!" She paused, making sure to enunciate each syllable. "_If_ you even _dare_ to show your face around here tomorrow, you will have _not only_ memorized the tables, you will also know the _entire_ menu..._by heart_, and I mean _every _single item, down to knowing exactly how many grains of _salt_ goes into the _cassoulet_!" She glared at the frightened young man. "Do you _get_ me?" He simply nodded his head once at her, and turned to scurry away.

Bailey turned her attention back to the "pass" and without skipping a beat, resumed calling out orders as if nothing had even occurred. Callie and every other cook within earshot smiled knowingly to themselves as they continued to produce food at a thunderous pace. At some point in each of their careers they had all stood in the exact spot as that young man tonight, in a different kitchen maybe, but still feeling small and stupid and almost naked while the chef or the sous-chef berated them in front of the entire staff.

_Actually_, Callie thought, _the kid got off kinda easy. At least he didn't have a plate thrown at his __head_! The brunette smiled widely and said to no one in particular, "God, I love this job!"

...

The next afternoon, Chef Richard Webber was sitting at his desk, phone in hand, listening to his friend on the other end of the line.

"Look Richard, technically I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I don't think it's going to come as news to you that your restaurant will never earn a rating with Michelin as long as your pastry department continues as is."

The man paused, waiting for the backlash that didn't come.

"I know how badly you want this," the man continued, "but it's just not going to happen until you decide to make a change." Webber didn't argue. He had no reason to. He knew Pastry was failing him, and by letting it continue, he was failing the hotel. Richard simply thanked the man for his frankness, and hung up the phone.

He sat quietly for a moment, then hurriedly grabbed the receiver again to make another call.

...

Arizona Robbins loved the weather in L.A., but that was about all she loved anymore. She was beginning to think that if she had to cater to the ridiculous whims of just one more botoxed, vacuous, and diet-obsessed celebrity, she would actually literally kill someone. OK, maybe she wouldn't go quite that far, but each day she would ask herself why she continued to stay in a place that made her so very miserable. She hated being unhappy...it just didn't come naturally to her. She was a flagrantly unabashed optimist, in a town full of cynics.

Yet, there she stood again, inside one more stranger's kitchen, adding the final details to a giant two foot by two foot fortress castle cake complete with working gingerbread drawbridge and blue crystallized sugar moat, marzipan crocodiles and all...for a kid turning the ripe old age of two. Arizona loved kid's parties, almost as much as she loved making the cakes for them, but this was bordering on the obscene.

She winced as the yelling that began in the adjacent room made it's way into the kitchen. Unhappy parents, screaming at each-other in front of her as if she was invisible. Arizona had been the unfortunate witness to far too many scenes like this one since she came to work in L.A.

This is a happy occasion, she wanted to remind them. Their son was turning two years old, and he was happy and healthy. That was all that mattered wasn't it? She kept quiet though. To open her mouth would be a mistake. For as much as Arizona Robbins, acclaimed pastry chef, was respected and admired for her skill and imagination in cooking circles, today she was simply "the help".

Just as she was contemplating the best way to remove herself from the situation, the phone in her pocket began to ring. She carefully put down the colourful and delicate pulled sugar flags she was holding, and, saying a quick "excuse me" to her still screaming and oblivious clients, left the room.

Moving down the hall, she pulled the ringing phone from her pocket. She paused, glancing at the area code on the display screen. _2 0 6,_ she wondered, _who could this be_?


	2. Salad

A/N - They finally meet...sort of. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. Enjoy.

* * *

If You Can't Stand The Heat...by lilscout

Chapter 2...The Salad

* * *

"Chef!"

Richard Webber looked up from the stack of inventory papers piled on his desk to see the pleasantly familiar and bubbly face of one Arizona Robbins smiling back at him. Even though Webber was a happily married man, he couldn't help but remark inwardly at just how beautiful she was.

"Arizona!" Grinning, the man stood and gestured for her to enter the office as he moved around the desk to greet her. "Thanks so much for coming," he said warmly as he took her offered hand to shake it, "and I think we've known each other long enough now for you to start calling me Richard," he added, playfully chiding her.

"Yep. Nope...can't do it." Arizona said matter-of-factly, beaming at him.

Webber chuckled out loud. "Well, try to work on it, will you?"

He motioned for her to have a seat as he leaned back against the front of his desk, arms folded. "So how have you been? You're here, so I guess you finally had enough of the L.A. thing?"

Arizona paused, momentarily reflecting on the recent unpleasantness of her very last gig in L.A. "Well Chef, I'm sure you can remember what it was like out there, and frankly I just wasn't challenged with the catering firm anymore. Plus, the whole health scene is getting _way_ too crazy for someone who loves to work with copious amounts of butter!"

She grinned widely at him. "So really, your timing couldn't have been more perfect!"

The Chef nodded at her. He could relate. He remembered his time in L.A. working with Arizona. Lots of parties, lots of catering, and the money was obscene. But, he felt that the longer he stayed out there, a little bit of his soul as a cook was disappearing. Taking the job in Seattle as Executive Chef of a well established and respected hotel company may have seemed like an odd choice, but Webber was happy to meet the challenge. It was never a secret to anyone who knew him that he had always craved attaining a Michelin Star to cap his waning career, and he saw this hotel as his last and best hope to make that happen. Upon arrival eighteen months ago, he immediately got to work updating menus, contacting better suppliers, changing the wine list, and restructuring his cooks and their departments. It now ran like a well oiled machine; with one glaring exception.

Unfortunately the one person under him with whom he continually butted heads was the man who had clearly stood in the way of a coveted Michelin rating. The only reason Webber hadn't long ago fired the ancient pastry chef was due to the man's family ties with the hotel owner. But as is so often the case, profit speaks louder than loyalty. As soon as Webber had presented to the hotel's Board of Directors the kind of revenue his kitchen could generate with a Michelin Star beside it's name, the pastry chef was immediately let go. Richard could have felt bad about it, but honestly, the man should have retired long ago.

"So Chef, what's the story here? You explained a bit on the phone. How many people do you have in Pastry at the moment?"

The enquiry brought Webber out of his unpleasant reverie. "Right now, three. Two with papers and one apprentice...she's good...a bit of a walking encyclopedia. You can bring in or get rid of anyone you want. I'll be completely honest with you, Arizona. I want a Michelin Star. This hotel needs one, and we would have had it by now if it weren't for the man whose position you're filling." He paused. "Look, here's the thing about Stark. He was very skilled, I'll give him that. But he was too...comfortable. He refused to try new things, and he never took the time to teach and encourage those under him. He worked at this hotel for a lot of his career and, well, you and I both know it's easy for complacency to set in when you stay somewhere too long. It's easy to forget there are other ways of doing things."

Arizona nodded. In the industry, hotel restaurants and catering departments often had a reputation for being stodgy and old fashioned. _Really, who the hell does tourneed vegetables anymore except hotels and cooking schools? _

The Chef continued, "So Arizona...I've worked with you and I trust you...I know what you can do. We are going to get our rating, and anything you need from me to make that happen, you just ask, okay?"

Arizona nodded. She felt a twinge of guilt about her next request, given the speech he had just made to her. "I was wondering if you would mind terribly if I started first thing tomorrow instead of today? I came here right off the plane actually and I'll need to find an apartment tonight." Arizona started to ramble. "Some of my things will be arriving in a few days and I don't have an address to send them to yet, since I don't know anybody in Seattle...well...I know _you_, but I mean...I don't have anyone to stay with..."

"Actually..." Webber cut her off. "I hope you don't mind but I've taken the liberty of arranging for you to have a complimentary room here at the hotel until you have a chance to find a place...if that's okay with you?"

Relief washing over her, Arizona smiled gratefully at her friend. "Wow...that's...thank-you so much! That really takes a load off!"

The Chef handed Arizona the key to Suite 317 and ushered her out the door. "Tomorrow, 9am. Staff meeting. You can meet your people then. Now go away, I'm a busy man." He smiled as she thanked him again and turned to leave the office. Glancing back at the paperwork still piled high on his desk, he sighed.

...

As Arizona walked out of her friend's office she was still smiling. She strode past the long line of stainless steel prep tables facing the equally long line of large kitchen equipment, noting each of them in her head.

Fryers...flattop...grills...broiler...smoker...kettles...reach-ins...the bank of ovens and stovetops. She noted, too, the line of cooks busy getting their mise en place ready for dinner service.

All of them were men, with one very stunning exception.

"Woah," she muttered under her breath, slowing down to catch a better look at the raven haired woman working the line. She tried not to be obvious about it. The woman wore the same white coat, black hat and checkered pants that she had seen in every kitchen she had worked, but Arizona was sure she had never seen anyone look as appealing in them as this woman did right now. Out of nowhere, Arizona imagined herself slowly undoing the buttons, opening the coat, and sliding her skilled hands around the woman's waist to pull her closer into her own body.

As these images unfolded before her, Arizona suddenly became very aware that she had paused almost directly across from the woman's work station, not ten feet away.

Callie Torres looked up from her cutting board full of half chopped parsley and other fresh herbs to find herself being stared at by the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She held her gaze for just a heartbeat and then, unable to help herself, flashed the blonde haired, blue eyed woman a megawatt grin that was at once both radiant and bashful. The stranger smiled at her in return. It was friendly but tinged with a hint of embarrassment. Then quickly the woman turned and continued down the line and out of the kitchen.

As Arizona scurried away from the main kitchen, she silently chided herself for her indiscretion. _God, Arizona! Could you possibly have been any less subtle? S_till she couldn't help but blush hard at her x-rated thoughts from moments ago, and from the memory of the fire she saw burning in those deep dark eyes staring back at her.

_Oh my god_. Callie thought. _Who was that_? She looked down the row of cooks to her left to see if anyone else had caught what just happened.

_Nope...all clear,_ now looking to her right to try to catch another glimpse of the blue eyed beauty who stood before her moments ago. Out of luck, she turned her full attention back down to her board making short work of the rest of the herbs she would need for tonight's service, and smiled in spite of herself.

...

Several gruelling hours later, as the desserts and coffee made their way to the guests in the dining room, Callie and the rest of the line cooks started to break down their stations and clean up. They wrapped and labelled unused but salvageable portions of meat, sauces, and vegetables and returned them to the main walk-in fridge; hauled the remaining pots, saute pans and various utensils back to the dish pit, and gave the prep tables a thorough wipe down. All the while they laughed and teased each other about the evening's triumphs and screw-ups.

"Joe's?" Mark enquired as he passed by Callie on his way down to the lockers.

"Line 'em up!" Callie happily responded.

...

Countless shots of J.D. later, Callie glanced around her at the remaining few people left in the bar. None were even remotely appealing so she resigned herself to another night of flying solo. Mark, just as drunk as she was, leaned into her shoulder and lowered his voice as if he was preparing to divulge a national secret.

"Hey..." he slurred, "Addie told me Chef finally found a replacement for old man Stark!"

"Oh yeah?" Callie responded, not showing much interest.

"Yeah!" Mark continued, "and Addie says she's _hot_!"

He said it a little louder than necessary which got him a few sideways looks from around the room. He continued, oblivious.

"Really hot! Addie says she's your type too...so...you know...I'm just saying..." He seemed to lose his train of thought, but quickly picked up another.

"What do you make of that new chick in Pastry..." He grumbled, trying to remember her name "Lexie!" Mark chuckled to himself, imaging how smooth he must seem right now.

Callie rolled her eyes at her best friend, then started to gather her things together. She signalled for Joe to call them a taxi.

Standing outside the bar, teetering against each other to remain upright, Callie asked, "So what's this hot new Pastry Chef look like?" She tried to seem nonchalant.

"Don't know. Haven't seen her yet." Mark responded with a well timed hiccup. "But Addie said 'blonde hair, blue eyes and a killer smile. Oh, and perky as hell!"


	3. Soup

**If You Can't Stand The Heat...by lilscout**

* * *

A/N – Finally, the temperature creeps up to a simmer...BTW the first two chapters were beta'd by emalinourie. Thanks so much for your help. So sorry I forgot to mention it!

Any errors in this chapter are entirely mine, as I wanted to update before going on vacation(YAY warm sun and sand here I come). Also, thank you all for your kind and overwhelming reviews.

Rating – Still a T...

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Soup

Arizona responded to the 7am wake-up call with a cheery "Good Morning!" Just because she was exhausted did not mean she would take it out on the person on the other end of the phone. Heck, they were only doing their job.

She crawled out of the warm and comfy king sized bed and approached the window to peer outside.

"Rain," she muttered, "Drat. Oh well, welcome to Seattle, I guess."

She turned and padded over to the dresser to gather some running clothes for her daily ritual. Today, especially, she would need the adrenaline boost to help her get through what she expected would be a very long and stressful shift. Starting a new job was always difficult, but starting a new job as the boss was doubly so. People judged more critically when you were the one in charge. Expectations were higher, and from what she was told yesterday, it sounded like she had a lot of clean up to do. The Chef had made it very clear about what his intentions were in bringing her here, and she was determined to do everything she could to ensure he never regretted his decision.

After doing her usual stretching routine Arizona took the brief elevator ride down to the lobby. Stepping out, she smiled broadly at the tall and statuesque red haired woman behind the concierge desk. She continued out the main doors, turned left, and began a light jog in the soft morning rain.

The concierge had returned the smile given to her by the stunningly beautiful blonde, and watched her leave the hotel. _Oh yeah, Callie had better be careful around this one, _she thought inwardly, still smiling. "Addison, do you have a moment?" She was brought back instantly to her surroundings, and turning to her co-worker, responded with her usual grace and charm, "Yes, how may I help?"

...

It was about 8:30am when a showered and dressed Arizona rapped twice on the open door to Webber's office and marched inside. "Morning Chef...black, two sugars, right!" She held out a steaming mug of extra strong coffee for her friend and boss. Still seated, he smiled and accepted it from from her gratefully.

Unexpectedly hearing a snicker come from the darker corner of the room, Arizona quickly turned to see who was there. Extending her hand she took a step forward and gave an earnest grin to the smaller woman.

"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you!"

The look of sheer disinterest she got in return made Arizona wince inside slightly. She had to remember to try and reign in the eagerness sometimes, even though it came so naturally to her.

The unfriendly woman stared at the perky blonde for just a second, then with the palms of her hands pushed herself off the wall on which she had been leaning. Striding past Arizona, she muttered, "I know who you are," as she exited the office and walked away.

Arizona stood speechless. The contempt displayed by the smaller woman was palpable and she couldn't imagine what she might have done to deserve it.

The Chef waved for Arizona to sit, saying, "That's Bailey, Miranda Bailey...my sous chef." He added, "She's like that with everybody. Don't take offence. She saves my butt every day in this place, so I just let her be. One hell of a cook though, don't let the size fool you."

"Okay, I won't." She responded hesitantly, glancing back to the open door.

"So! Big day!" he said eagerly, bringing Arizona's eyes forward again. Glancing at the wall clock he said, "Two of your guys are here already...they work 6 to 6, and the other one will be in around 9:00. Time for a quick tour." With that, Webber got up and enthusiastically ushered his new Pastry Chef out the door.

Finally noticing her uniform, he asked "Are those your own whites?" referring to the white double breasted chef coat, black pants and hat, and black rubber non slip clogs on her feet. Seeing her nod 'yes' he promised that by the end of the day laundry would have a full set of coats, pants and hats for her to wear.

The next while was spent touring the large and somewhat maze-like layout of the hotel's kitchens, storage areas, service hallways, room service and main dining room. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar to Arizona, having worked previously in two large hotels.

Finally, they made their last stop in the pastry department. It was bigger than Arizona had expected it to be. Against one wall was a bank of four standing convection ovens and a six burner stove on top of a conventional oven. At the opposite wall sat two large stand mixers, each designed to hold over one hundred pounds of dough at a time, as well as a large sheeter machine, which she knew was used to roll pastas and other doughs. The third wall was all stainless steel prep tables and shelving and rolling racks for several dozen sheet pans. The fourth wall wasn't a wall at all. It was a very large walk-in fridge. And, she knew, it was_ her _fridge! _Thank God,_ she thought, _no more fighting with the line cooks for every inch of space_!

"This looks fantastic, I can't wait to get started." Arizona smiled brightly at the three other people in the room besides her and the Chef. She stepped forward and extended her hand to each, trying hard to tone down her enthusiasm a few notches. "I'm Arizona Robbins, pleased to meet you all."

The first to accept the greeting was a pretty blonde named Isabelle Stevens. "Izzie...for short..." she smiled.

The second woman was clearly very nervous, glancing first at the young man in the room, who raised dough-covered fingers as a sign that he could not shake hands. He simply said, "Karev...Alex. Call me whatever you want," and turned back to the mixers and his task at hand.

The timid and younger brunette then stepped forward to Arizona and warmly shook her hand, clearly very happy to finally meet her new boss. "I'm Lexie Grey," she said. Then something resembling embarrassment flashed across her face. "I'm just an apprentice here!" Arizona remembered those early days of her career, never feeling quite worthy; it wasn't easy.

"Well Lexie, let's see what we can do to change that," Arizona replied to her.

Karev scoffed at the brunette from across the room, but looked back down again when he caught the glare in the Chef's eyes, who then spoke up.

"Since Stark...uh...left, these folks have been holding down the fort, so to speak. They've done a great job, but now that you're here, we can move forward."

Webber brought out the papers he had been carrying under his arm and handed them to Arizona.

"These are all the current orders for the next seven days pertaining to Pastry. Basically it's broken down into three sections. Standing orders for the restaurant, for room service and for catering. I know this is nothing new to you, but getting familiar with these sheets quickly will help you hit the ground running. We'll meet early next week to discuss menu changes once you've had a chance to get acquainted with the place. Okay?" he enquired, looking squarely at Arizona.

"Yes Chef," she replied firmly, trying to convey to him in two simple words that his confidence in her was not misplaced. With that he nodded, spun on his heels, and walked off.

Arizona laid out the papers onto the table in front of her. She paused and then spoke loudly enough so they would all hear. "I know I'm your boss, but right now I'm the new kid in town, so I'd be really grateful for any suggestions you have...things you'd like to try or do differently...until I can get up to speed around here. Agreed?"

Three voices replied in unison, "Yes Chef!"

...

At around 1pm, Arizona noticed that the noise level in the kitchen had increased exponentially. Glancing down at her watch, she grinned, knowing it could mean only one thing. _The night cooks have arrived_. The familiar din of walk-in fridge and freezer doors repeatedly being opened and then kicked shut, cutting boards being slammed down on tables, and the good natured fighting and cursing over preference for certain pans, tongs and knives.

Suddenly, Arizona looked up with a start. "_Oh my god, that woman from yesterday...she's probably here right now_!" The blonde blushed hard again at the thought of the beautiful brunette with the alluringly dark eyes. Few things turned Arizona on more than an attractive woman in uniform. The fact that she wore one herself everyday didn't matter. She still went a little weak in the knees at the sight, and was prepared for that to happen again today. But as the hours wore on, and she heard the start of the evening service, she still had not caught even a glimpse of the stunning woman.

_Of course_, she reasoned, _they have no need to come over here. Our walk-ins are too far apart and if Stark was the ass everyone's made him out to be, there's probably a lot of animosity between the line and pastry._ Disappointed but not surprised, Arizona decided to take the initiative. Motioning to her staff that she'd be 'back in five' she cautiously rounded the corner of the farthest wall along the main kitchen and stood beside a small sink pretending to wash her hands. The cooks were busy, all working furiously at their own stations. It was exciting to watch the controlled chaos, and at the farthest end by the burners, she saw the person she was looking for.

Arizona was, once again, captivated. She stood for several minutes and simply stared. Any shyness she felt earlier at being caught looking was gone, and she marvelled at the joy of watching this woman, who was clearly very good at her job.

She was a blur of movement; spin to retrieve raw ingredients from behind her, throw into saute pan, up into air to move food around, toss in salt and pepper, mighty dash of white wine, knob of butter, jab of the finger to taste seasoning, spin back around for plating, bending over to arrange just-so, up to the pass for the sous' approval. Repeat.

Arizona felt a smile creeping across her face as she watched, amused by the loud and somewhat vulgar and profane insults being hurled between this woman and another cook. Just as the brunette turned to deliver a particularly biting jab, she stopped mid-sentence.

Callie had turned to Avery, finally having heard enough from the young man with more looks than brains. Opening her mouth to deliver the death blow, she found herself, again, being stared at by the same beautiful woman from yesterday. As Callie stood speechless, the realization hit her.

Hot...blonde...pastry chef.

"Torres, what the hell is wrong with you?" Bailey yelled. Callie turned back to the pass to find the sous glaring at her. "Get your head out of your ass, _now!"_

"Yes Chef...head out of my ass, Chef!" Callie kept her head down, and pursed her lips together to try and suppress the smile that was forming.

_Shoot, I just got her in trouble! It was kinda worth it, though. _Arizona smirked, happy just to have finally seen the woman again. Realizing she had to get back to her own kitchen, she pouted to herself, then turned and walked away.

...

By 7:30pm the dessert orders were coming in, and Arizona chose to watch as Karev expertly handled the plating on his own. He was good, though it wasn't too difficult since not many customers bothered to order dessert from the restaurant. She couldn't blame them, given the current menu options. She would change all that very soon though.

When 9:30pm finally showed on her watch, Arizona ordered Karev to go home while she finished cleaning up. She liked the quiet time after a shift when she could review the day and go over tomorrow's orders. It always helped her sleep better if she knew she was as prepared as possible.

Two hours later, stiff necked and sore, she lifted her head up from the paperwork spread out before her on the table. She removed her hat and hair clip allowing her soft golden curls to hang loose, and undid the buttons of her jacket to let the material fall open to either side of her slender waist. Grimacing, Arizona closed her eyes, reached back and began to massage her neck and shoulders. The sensation felt nice, but also served to remind her how long it had been since she had any kind of meaningful contact with another woman. It wasn't that she didn't have plenty of opportunity, but lately she had been needing something more than just a physical release. She found herself craving intimacy and a real connection, not just sex.

Thoughts of her surprising exchange earlier with the brunette in the walk-in came flooding back.

_Earlier..._

Arizona shivered slightly inside the produce fridge as the compressor kicked in again to maintain the constant temperature of four degrees celsius. Taking her time as she looked around at the shelves, she could see that Bailey indeed ran a tight ship. The fridge was very clean, well organized and fully stocked. Frequently used items up front, easy to access, with lesser used ones near the back. A large cardboard box of several kinds of fresh herbs sat on a wood pallet on the floor just inside the door. Open door, grab sage, shut door. It was an efficiency of time and movement that Arizona loved about chefs. She found most were very good at it, but line cooks had it down to a science. Growing up in a military household she had watched her father, and then brother, operate in the same way. She always figured she was bred to function well in the structure of a professional kitchen.

Just as Arizona was about to leave, the door to the fridge was swung open with a frenzied force, causing her to startle backwards a bit.

"Oh. Hi." Callie said, surprised to find a person standing inside the fridge. Especially this person.

There was an awkward, but knowing, silence for a moment before the brunette hurriedly stepped inside holding a large empty stainless steel bowl. Arizona extended her hand to introduce herself to the woman she had been hoping to meet all night. Tilting her head slightly and with dimples in full force, she beamed at the woman and said "I'm Arizona...Robbins, the new Pastry Chef. Very nice to meet you!"

The taller woman flashed her an inviting smile that sent an unmistakable message. _I know exactly who you are. _

"Callie Torres. I work the line," was offered back as she reached across herself to take Arizona's hand in hers. The jolt of electricity both women felt at the other's touch startled them, and as they withdrew from the contact, a little smile formed on Arizona's face. Callie turned quickly, as if suddenly remembering why she was there in the first place. She loaded up her bowl with a few items from the boxes in front of her and turned back to Arizona with an almost regretful tone, "Sorry, but I have to get back..." Arizona simply gave a quick nod, never breaking eye contact.

With that, Callie was gone and the door shut closed, leaving Arizona alone again to ponder the interaction they had just shared.

...

Hours later, alone in her kitchen at last, the memory brought an embarrassed grin to Arizona's face and she found herself involuntarily moving her right hand across her body and under the material of her open jacket. Closing her eyes once again, she grazed her fingers slowly across her collarbone and shoulder in a slightly arousing, if distracted way.

Callie Torres rounded the corner to the pastry kitchen not ever expecting to find it occupied, but just like earlier this evening, she was greeted with a very pleasing sight. She halted in place and simply watched as the beautiful blonde with the piercing blue eyes sat on a stool beside a prep table massaging her shoulder in an unmistakably erotic way. Callie noted that the woman's eyes were closed and she wore a vaguely mischievous grin. She seemed to be a million miles away. Though Callie definitely felt 'something' happen between them in the fridge earlier, she scolded herself for even considering the idea that the blonde could be thinking about her.

_A girl can hope though, right_? she reconsidered.

Feeling a bit like a voyeur, Callie took a moment to gaze upon the woman across the room. She noted the form fitting white ribbed tank top under the open coat, contrasting against the woman's flawless almost milky pink skin. Her eyes trailed slowly down from the nape of the woman's exposed neck to the bottom hem of her shirt which flared out slightly where it met the subtle curve of her hips. The blue eyes she recalled from earlier, contrasted with the soft blonde locks and rosy coloured lips was enough to render Callie slightly breathless.

Sensing that any second she would be caught staring, Callie cleared her throat and continued into the kitchen, moving toward the wall of ovens. She figured Arizona would likely be mortified if she knew Callie had been watching her, so she did her best to make it seem as if she just walked in.

Arizona's eyes flew open at the sound of another body in the room, and her hands quickly reached down to pull together the open flaps of her chef coat. When she realized just who the intruder was, however, she relaxed and smiled at the brunette, her mind racing for something charming to say. "Callie...I thought you left already!"_ Smooth Arizona, smooth._

Callie's stomach fluttered at the mere suggestion that this woman might be keeping tabs on her.

Arizona tried again, this time explaining herself. "What I mean is, I thought all the cooks had left...I didn't realize anyone was still here."

_Clearly_, Callie smirked to herself. She had the ovens quickly set up, so she turned to face Arizona before responding. "Everyone else is gone, but I fill in for Owen, our bread guy, on his nights off."

Then the thought occurred to her that she was now on Arizona's turf. Some head chefs were very territorial about their kitchens and she didn't know on which side of the fence this woman fell. "Do you need the room, 'cause I can work somewhere else?" Callie asked.

Arizona immediately stood up and began to gather her papers. "Nope. I'm in your way. I'll leave," she said, not noticing that her coat had fallen open again, and Callie couldn't help but sneak another peek at the blonde's trim waist and the subtle curve of her left hip. Callie wondered what it would feel like to place her strong hands around Arizona's waist and pull her in close for a searing kiss.

"I don't mind if you stay," Callie responded, trying to sound more casual than she felt. Please stay.

Both women felt the awkwardness between them and Arizona scrambled for a way to break it.

"So, Callie...is that short for Calliope?"

Callie wasn't used to people using her full given name, but somehow out of this woman's mouth it sounded...sweet. Almost like a little song, sung only for her. _Calliope_.

"Yeah," she responded, walking towards the back wall and pulling down a large scale from the top shelf. "Mostly it's just my family who call me that." She moved over to the bins of flour against the wall and began to wheel them across the floor towards the giant stand mixers.

Arizona watched as Callie went about her work, gathering measuring cups, bread pans, several dozen sheets pans, parchment and large stainless steel bowls. Methodical. Efficient. Arizona smiled.

"So you work a long shift and you stay to make bread after." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, well...what else am I going to do with my time," Callie responded, laughing at herself.

Arizona wasn't sure, but she thought she caught just a hint of sadness in Callie's dark eyes that belayed the cavalier attitude of her response.

_Now or never, _Arizona thought. "It must be hard to maintain a relationship with all the hours you work," she asked, praying Callie would take the bait.

Callie paused and smiled warmly at Arizona before responding, as if she knew what the blonde was up to. "My last girlfriend, Erica, used to work the front desk here at the hotel. She never understood the hours I keep, the dedication it takes to be really good, you know?" She paused. "Plus, I was the first woman she'd ever been with and she had a hard time with people knowing about us...you know how everyone loves to gossip!" she laughed openly.

Arizona nodded, responding, "It's certainly not easy dating a newbie." She flashed Callie a wide grin, making sure to display killer dimples, white teeth and sparkling blue eyes. Callie received the message loud and clear.

"Anyway, Christina never liked her," Callie said.

_Be cool Ari, be cool_. "Christina?" she enquired, trying to sound casually interested, but well aware she was failing miserably.

Callie seemed to pick up on it because she offered reassurance quickly. "My roommate...my very nongay...roommate," she chuckled.

"Oh." _Breathe, Arizona. Breathe._ She slowly nudged her way further down the table towards Callie, so that she was now standing only a few feet away.

Callie continued, "She's the Saucier here. You probably haven't met her yet."

Arizona suddenly recalled the phenomenal carrot and ginger soup she had earlier during her very brief lunch break. "Does she do the soup too?" she enquired.

"Yup, all the soup and stocks, as well as her usual stuff, you know, sauces and hot veg. She's wicked talented...and a little maniacal...but she's a good friend."

Arizona started to describe to Callie her memorable lunchtime experience.

"It was the best soup I've ever tasted," she began. "People think soup is easy, but I think it's one of the most difficult things to get right. Christina obviously knows her stuff."

Arizona closed her eyes before continuing, as if she was trying to relive the experience, to taste it one more time.

"The flavours literally exploded in my mouth, yet it was so balanced, that no one ingredient overpowered the others. The carrot flavour was deep and earthy and the ginger was spicy and gave it a balanced brightness. The seasoning was perfect, the texture was silky and velvety and rounded and full, but not thick. It was...just...sublime."

Arizona gave a contented sigh, and then opened her eyes. Callie was turning ten shades of red right in front of her.

"What?" Arizona asked, clearly confused.

Callie quietly responded, "I...made that soup."

Blue eyes locked with chocolate brown ones, and the silence shared in that moment spoke volumes.

Callie was the first to speak.

"Christina lets me make the soup sometimes...it's my favourite thing to make...soup." She licked her lips nervously, aware that she was rambling.

Arizona paused a beat, then dropped her voice and spoke slowly. "Well...that's a coincidence. It's my favourite thing to eat..." She paused, raising a flirtatious eyebrow. "So, you work the line, you make bread and you make soup. Is there anything you can't do?" she enquired, her tone dripping with suggestion. She almost didn't recognize her own boldness.

Callie licked her lips again, and laughed nervously. "Desserts...not so good at desserts."

Arizona placed the palms of her hands on the table she was leaning against, and pushed herself off gently, moving closer to the taller woman.

"That's okay Calliope...'cause...I'm really good at desserts."

Callie had to remind herself to breathe as, wide eyed, she watched Arizona advance towards her. She felt slightly bewildered at the turn this conversation had so quickly taken. Arizona was so close now that Callie could detect the lingering fragrance of her shampoo, _Is that strawberry_?, and those shapely hips she was eyeing earlier were so near she could reach out and touch them. Gazing down into the liquid blue eyes of Arizona Robbins, Callie could barely contain herself, and it was evident she wasn't the only one.

As if considering her next move, Arizona bit down softly on her lower lip, then snaked her left arm around Callie's waist. She brought her right hand up and behind Callie's neck, and gently pulled the brunette's full lips down to meet hers. At first the kiss was soft and new, but as tongues met in the middle seeking permission to go further, it quickly became heated and passionate.

Callie wrapped both arms tightly around Arizona's waist and pulled their bodies together into one. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth at this action, which was all it took to make Callie shudder with arousal.

Finally, needing air, they pulled their lips apart and stood panting, holding each other, and smiling.

Arizona glanced around briefly, as if to try and remind herself where she was. A look of bashfulness flashed across her face and she dropped her eyes slightly. "You know, I don't usually move this fast. First day at a new job and all..."

Callie couldn't help but find Arizona's admission anything but adorable. She rested her forehead against the blonde's and said, "Yeah well, I usually make the first move...so maybe this is new territory for both of us?" She lowered her head to place light kisses behind Arizona's left ear and down across her exposed neck. As much as she wanted to continue exploring, she begrudgingly realized she did have a job to finish. She lifted her head and once again found herself lost in beautiful blue eyes.

"I...uh...I have to get back to this," she said, scanning the room. Then she had a thought. "But...maybe I can make you some soup sometime?"

Arizona leaned in and placed feather kisses on the corners of Callie's mouth. "I'd like that very much," she said with a knowing grin, then asked, "Tomorrow?"

Callie cursed with annoyed realization. "Dammit...I can't tomorrow. I'm not off until Sunday." She suddenly became anxious, and worried that Arizona might reconsider if she had time to think things over.

Luckily, Arizona's reply was anything but hesitant. "I'm off Sunday too, so it's a date then!" she said brightly. She pulled away from Callie and, smiling, practically bounded across the floor to gather her paperwork. Exiting the room, she paused and turned her head to the side.

Catching Callie's eye with a wink, she called out, "Oh, and Calliope? Leave dessert to me!"

Callie's eyes lit up as she smiled back warmly at Arizona. "Yes Chef!"


	4. Main

**If You Can't Stand the Heat...by lilscout**

**Chapter 4...Main**

A/N - I'm sorry this took so long to post. The final chapter will be up in the next few days, promise! I obsessed way too much about picking the right soup/dessert for this chapter. I'm not entirely happy with the choices, but anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

For Arizona the remainder of the week went by in a blur, working fourteen hour days to get a good grasp on how the place ran. There were a lot of people to meet and so many decisions to make about menu changes. Her staff were on board which Arizona was grateful for. They were eager to try out new ideas and techniques that Stark would never agree to, and, most importantly, they wanted to learn. Even Karev, though he acted disinterested most of the time, was caught looking over Arizona's shoulder on more than one occasion.

She'd had a few brief and not-so-pleasant interactions with the Sous, mostly about equipment and use of freezer space. "Well, Chef, would you prefer that I stack all seventeen trays of very fragile profiteroles _on top of eachother instead_?" Arizona was becoming increasingly annoyed with the woman's curt attitude. Bailey had been unimpressed at finding a rolling rack that she had planned on using for a catering gig later that night, being used by Arizona instead. She had scowled at the Pastry Chef but did not respond, and walked out of the freezer mumbling to herself.

The fact that Arizona was staying at the hotel made the long shifts easier to bear, but she reminded herself daily that she must find time to look for an apartment soon.

She was also more than a little frustrated that she'd hardly seen Callie since their first kiss. They barely had any alone time because Arizona started her day when Callie was still asleep, and when Arizona's day ended, Callie was in the middle of dinner service. All they had shared so far was that chance encounter in the change room one afternoon when Callie was getting dressed to start her shift.

...

Standing by her locker and doing up the buttons on her chef coat, Callie startled at the sound as the main door burst open and Arizona came rushing in. She was holding the bulk of her white coat away from her body, as if she was trying to keep it from touching her skin. Apparently, Callie learned after, Lexie was cooking sugar on the stove and as she was carrying the pot across the room to the sink to let it cool in some ice water, she slipped on a bit of discarded fruit trimmings she hadn't seen. She ended up on the floor, and the searing hot liquid ended up all over the front of Arizona. It might have been funny if it weren't for the fact that the contents of the pot neared 160 degrees celsius and could easily give a second degree burn to any skin it came in contact with. Karev, trying to help, had grabbed the bowl of ice water sitting by the sink and threw it at Arizona's coat, drenching her in the process. While she was no longer in danger of being burned, she was now a soppy soggy wet mess.

Callie rushed to help. "Oh my god, are you okay? What happened?"

Arizona looked up, her embarrassment evident. "It's nothing. I'm fine...it's...Lexie did a thing with a pot...she was cooking sugar and tripped..."

"_Sugar_?" Callie exclaimed, interrupting Arizona as she immediately recognized the severity of what might have happened.

"Yeah, I'm _okay_," Arizona insisted. "Now are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me out of this mess?" She glanced down at herself and groaned. "What a sight," she said. "I must look really horrible."

Callie gazed at her as she tenderly brushed aside a lock of wet hair from Arizona's cheek. "Not possible." she said quietly.

Callie then moved her hands down, undid the buttons and carefully lowered the wet jacket off Arizona's shoulders.

As Arizona looked at Callie, she felt something she wasn't able to put into words. Attraction, friendship, respect? Yes, but this was something else. Something more.

_This is crazy_, Arizona thought, _I barely know her_.

Yet, impulsively, she reached out with her right hand and cupped Callie's cheek. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed at the touch and she leaned in and held Arizona in a kiss. This time it was soft and unhurried, each taking the time to explore each other's lips and tongue and taste.

Pulling back from the embrace, Arizona looked down and realized she was now standing only in her undershirt, and she suddenly felt self-conscious.

Sensing the woman's shyness, Callie glanced back at her locker and said to Arizona, "Wait here."

She retrieved one of her tank tops and passed it over to her.

"Here, take this...it's clean. I'll go get you a new uniform from laundry. Be right back," she smiled.

"Thank you!" Arizona responded, grateful for the assistance.

Callie returned minutes later with some fresh whites and handed them to Arizona. She turned to leave saying, "Here, I'll give you some privacy," but Arizona reached out and held her arm, stopping her.

"No wait, you don't have to go. Stay and talk to me for a minute...if you have the time."

Callie laughed inwardly. She had been coming in an hour early each day to try and catch a moment alone with Arizona. She didn't imagine it would be like this.

"Yeah, I can stay...I'll stay," she answered, and sat down on the bench while Arizona stepped into a shower stall to change clothes.

"I'm really looking forward to Sunday," Arizona called out from behind the curtain. "What are you making us for dinner?"

"No, no fair!" Callie laughed. "It's a surprise." She paused. "Actually, I was wondering, since you're new in town I thought maybe you'd like to see a few of the sights. I can pick you up around, say, three...where are you staying?"

"Here actually," Arizona answered. "The Chef arranged for me to have a suite until I can find an apartment."

"_A suite_?" Callie responded with mock exasperation. "The perks of being a head chef, I suppose!" She laughed, teasing the blonde.

"Jealous, Ms. Torres?" Arizona pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped back into the room, giving Callie a playful grin. As she tossed her wet uniform into a laundry bin, they heard the main locker room door creak open and saw a petite brunette poke her head inside.

"Chef...um, Arizona...are you in here?" Lexie stammered nervously.

Arizona looked back at Callie and mouthed the words _thank you_ before walking towards the door to greet her frightened apprentice.

When Lexie saw Arizona, she nearly crumbled with remorse. "Oh my god, Chef, I am _so _sorry! I don't know what happened...are you okay?"

"Yes Lexie, I'm fine. Really. I promise, okay?" Arizona said, trying to reassure her as she guided her out of the room. "Next time you'll know to always keep your ice bath close by..."

Callie smiled as she stood up, closed her locker and walked out.

...

Though she thought Sunday would never come, Arizona stood in the deserted pastry kitchen at 12:30 in the afternoon with no clue what dessert to make for their date. She slept longer than she had planned, though her body probably needed the rest.

"You're a freakin' pastry chef, Arizona, figure it out!" she chastised herself.

She briefly considered bringing something pre-made from the hotel, but dismissed the idea just as quickly. _Callie would know, and anyway that's just being lazy. _Then she remembered an item she had been thinking about introducing to the menu. She smiled, nodding to herself.

...

"Are you gonna help me figure this out or not, Cristina?" Callie had been pouring over her numerous cookbooks for the last half hour and was growing frustrated at her friend's disinterest. "I need some ideas!" she pleaded.

"Jesus, Callie, it's just freakin _soup_...pick one!" Cristina retorted.

"No. It is not _just_ soup." Callie paused. "You should have seen her. The way she was describing it. It was...it has to be good, okay?"

"Fine!" Cristina rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch, mildly irritated by the time this was taking. "You're overthinking it. What does pastry girl like to eat?"

Callie glared at hearing the term _pastry girl_. "I don't know what she likes, all I've heard her mention is the carrot ginger soup."

"So make that again," Cristina replied with a dismissive wave.

Now it was Callie's turn to roll her eyes. "Oh, that's original. You know I can't do that." Then she smirked, "What would _you_ make for a certain redhead bread baker I know? Hmmm?"

Cristina gave an icy stare, then spoke. "Okay, so nothing with black or green bits that'll get stuck in your teeth and nothing too oniony or garlicky or gassy...not good if you plan on making out with her after...does she eat meat? How about roasted red pepper with creme fraiche? Or seafood bisque? Or tomato consumee?"

"Red pepper is too predictable, tomato consumee is too monotone, and what if she doesn't like shellfish?" Callie replied. Then she looked up with a start, smiled, and began to quickly shuffle through the worn pages of an Alice Waters cookbook, looking for a familiar recipe.

...

Arizona stood outside the hotel lobby making small talk with the doorman when she spied Callie's car pulling up to the entrance. Giving the man a quick goodbye wave, she strode over and opened the car door. She flashed Callie a wide grin before climbing inside.

"Well, hello again!" Arizona greeted her as she tugged on her seatbelt.

"Hello _yourself_!" Callie laughed back. "Ready to go?"

Arizona leaned over to Callie, paused a beat, then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Sitting back and smiling, she replied, "Yep, now I am."

Callie smiled back as she shifted out of neutral and sped away.

"So where are we going first?" Arizona was excited, and it was infectious.

"I thought we'd start at The Needle first. I know it's a bit touristy, but it gives a great overview of the city." She looked at Arizona, who nodded approvingly. "Then since you have to start apartment hunting soon, I thought I'd show you a couple of neighbourhoods you might like to check out."

"That's really sweet Calliope, thank you." Arizona replied.

Callie continued on. "Then I thought we'd stop at the Pike Place Market."

"Ooh, I've seen that place on t.v. and always wanted to visit!" Arizona replied enthusiastically.

Callie looked bit sheepish. "Yeah, I figured you might...plus...I have to confess, I haven't had a chance to pick up any ingredients for dinner yet. I thought we could shop for items together and then go back to my place, and I'll make us dinner."

Arizona placed a hand on Callie's arm to reassure her. "I think that sounds like a perfect way to spend the evening together."

Callie looked over at the friendly face of Arizona Robbins, and smiled as she shifted smoothly into third and accelerated down the street.

...

Their day together went exactly as each hoped it might. Arizona was thrilled with the view from the Space Needle and had her eye on a few buildings in the neighbourhoods they toured. Their last stop was at the market. Callie had visited often and always made a new and exciting discovery. Today it was cheese. Black truffle scented chevre, to be exact. She bought a hunk, and a demi-baguette, and trudged off to join Arizona who was picking over several pints of fresh blackberries.

"Come on Arizona, they're closing shortly," Callie urged her.

"I know, I know," Arizona replied. "I want the nicest ones, though." She nudged Callie playfully in the ribs and gave her a wink. "I have very special plans for these berries."

A quick stop back at the hotel allowed Arizona to retrieve her refrigerated dessert, and in twenty minutes they were climbing the stairs to Callie's apartment with several grocery bags in hand.

"I'm glad you like the soup I chose, Arizona. I don't think I could go out with someone who doesn't love mushrooms!"

Arizona laughed as they entered the apartment and placed the bags on the kitchen counter. "Don't worry..._big_ fan of mushrooms! I can't wait to try the goat cheese you bought. It smells incredible!"

Callie looked at her and replied," Well, why don't you open some wine for us and I'll slice the baguette so we can try it."

Arizona gave Callie a determined look, then came around the counter to move in close. She lightly placed both hands on Callie's face and pulled the brunette in for a long, slow solitary kiss.

"Just wanted to get that out of the way," Arizona said to the slighty dazed woman. "Red or white?"

Callie shook her head lightly and responded with a smile. "Your call."

Pouring two glasses of red, Arizona handed one to her date, then turned to take in her surroundings. She motioned to the large main room asked, "Do you mind if I take a look around?"

"Of course...just don't go in there," Callie said, looking up and pointing towards the farthest door, "or Cristina will kill me."

Arizona wandered, glass in hand, towards Callie's bedroom and opened the door to peek inside. She cracked a smile. Private bathroom, solid dark furniture, _nice big bed_! She pulled the door shut and turned back towards the main room. She strolled over to the windows which looked out onto a lush flower garden, and beyond, a main road. Feeling a hand settle on the small of her back, she turned to face Callie who was standing beside her, offering a slice of baguette spread with a small amount of the very aromatic cheese.

Arizona accepted it with an eager _thank you_, and held it up to her nose to take in the powerful scent. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm...that's intoxicating!"

Callie was watching her intently, and nodded in agreement.

Arizona took in the savoury treat in one bite. She chewed slowly, allowing the soft chevre to spread over her warm tongue and along the insides of her mouth. She had tried truffle several times and had frequently eaten chevre, but the combination of the two was indescribably good. Arizona swooned.

Callie popped her piece of cheese into her mouth, allowing the fragrant item to coat her tongue. She breathed in and closed her eyes as well. She was rendered almost speechless.

"Wow...that's..._wow_!" was all she could manage.

She and Arizona stood silently grinning at each other for several seconds, until Callie turned and motioned to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna get dinner started. Why don't you choose some music and then come give me a hand?" Callie asked. "Oh... do I need to do anything with your dessert?"

"I'm taking care of dessert, remember, leave it to me," Arizona called out over her shoulder as she headed towards the CD shelf. Popping in her chosen disc, she smiled when the throaty and sexy voice of Diana Krall filled the room.

The two professionals made short work of their prep for the soup. While mushrooms and onions hissed in the pot, angrily releasing their liquid to deepen the flavour, Callie moved on to the bread dough she had been allowing to proof next to the warm stove. Arizona took the opportunity to wander around the main room a bit more. Coming across a vast DVD shelf, she scanned the titles. She stopped when she spied a familiar one. Or, more accurately, seven familiar ones. Someone owned all seven seasons of Star Trek: Voyager.

"So, who's the trekkie? You or Cristina?"

Callie looked up, mid-knead. "Oh...it's me actually." Then she scrunched her face, clearly embarrassed. "Is that okay?"

Arizona put her finger to her lips as if to ponder this new information. She finally responded. "Have you ever noticed that Captain Janeway is always staring at Seven's boobs?"

Callie's eyes went wide and she burst out laughing. "You know...I hadn't, but I'll be sure to look for it!"

Arizona joined her in laughter. "I'm a huge fan too, it's okay!"

A bottle of wine and an hour later, the soup had reached a lazy bubble and Callie heard the familiar hollow _thump _when she tapped on the bottom of the bread, signalling that it was done too. Callie moved to the table, lit a small candle, and asked Arizona to have a seat. She ladled two bowls of soup and carried them and a basket of small, tender and buttery brioche rounds to the table.

"Wild mushroom and sage soup, garnished with our black truffle chevre, and herbed brioche."

Callie paused, then sat down. "I hope you like it."

"If it tastes half as good as it smells, Callie, you have nothing to worry about!" Arizona smiled warmly at her nervous date and picked up the spoon, eagerly plunging it into the rich brown, heady, and chunky liquid. Callie watched as Arizona closed her eyes again and lifted the spoon into her mouth. She could see that Arizona was really tasting the soup, savouring it, experiencing it, moving it round inside her mouth to cover the areas of sweet, sour, salty and bitter. Callie was mesmerized. Finally swallowing, Arizona gave a contented sigh and opened her eyes, fixing Callie with a satisfied smile.

"It's good...it's _really_ good," she simply said.

Callie grinned back, clearly pleased with the display, and picked up her own spoon.

Dinner conversation flowed easily. They talked about the hotel, of course, but not for too long. They talked about other cities and places they'd worked. When asked, Arizona admitted that part of the reason she chose to focus on Pastry was that she found the line too _yell-y_. Callie thought this was hilarious, but agreed that Arizona wasn't wrong. And, they talked briefly about past relationships. They discovered it had been a while for both of them, and they agreed they were looking for something more than just casual.

Callie ventured, "I'm gonna sound like a _total_ nerd, but since you're a fan too I don't feel so bad! To quote Harry Kim from an episode of Voyager, _It's like having a steady helping of dessert, and while dessert is nice, sometimes you just want_..."

"Brioche and soup?" Arizona interrupted her.

"Yeah, something like that," Callie responded, smiling widely, as the candlelight reflected off her deep dark eyes. Arizona found the sight to be almost hypnotic.

When the food was gone and the table was cleared, Arizona asked Callie to wait on the couch while she finished the dessert. As she carried one plate and two forks over to her date, she huffed, "Dinner was incredible Callie, I'm not sure dessert will even come close."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Callie responded, vaguely distracted by the sight, moments earlier, of Arizona's navel as she reached up to retrieve the plate from a high shelf.

As Arizona sat down, she offered Callie a fork, and presented, "Dark chocolate ganache tart, white chocolate and blackberry mousse, and fresh local blackberries." She cringed a little. "I hope you like it as much as I loved your soup."

Callie took a few seconds to look at the plate. It was art, food art. The kind of thing people say looks too good to eat. She nudged her fork into the ganache and removed a sizeable piece, slid it along the dark pink mousse, and jabbed at a glistening, plump blackberry, gathering the whole bite into her mouth. She held it there for a moment, allowing her salivary glands to kick in and start the melting process. Then she chewed. Once. Twice. She inhaled, shut her eyes and chewed until the whole blissful mouthful was gone.

When she opened her eyes again, she found beautiful azure blue ones staring intently back at her.

"So, what do you think?" Arizona asked, her apprehension clear.

_Arizona is way too insecure for a woman who can make something this good_, Callie thought as she considered her response. "The ganache is dense and silky and powerfully intense, the pastry is nutty and buttery, the mouse is delicate and light, sweet but not sugary, and clearly you picked the very best berries at the market today. And I hope you brought two, 'cause this one's _all mine_!" Callie laughed, pulling the plate from Arizona's hands.

Arizona smiled, grateful for the compliment. "You have to let me have at least one bite!"

Callie gazed sideways at the witty, accomplished and very desirable woman sitting across from her, and raised a flirtatious eyebrow. "Okay," she said, "but first you have to close your eyes."

Arizona flashed a conspiratorial grin, then complied.

Callie repeated the same process as earlier, only this time she took a smaller amount on the fork, and skipped the blackberry. She lifted it to just above Arizona's lips, who inhaled, catching the scent of chocolate and mousse. She gasped lightly, and parted her lips, waiting for the sweet treat, but when it didn't come she opened her mouth wider and leaned slightly forward. Still nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes and saw dark ones ablaze with desire staring back at her.

Callie nudged a bit of the ganache and mousse against Arizona's bottom lip, who visibly quivered at the sensation. Callie was instantly aroused, and she watched as Arizona used the tip of her tongue to lick her lips and take in the dessert.

Next, Callie gathered up a bit of mousse with her finger and lightly grazed it along her own bottom lip, daring Arizona to venture for her next taste. The soft pink mousse contrasted with Callie's full red lips was just too much for Arizona to resist. She lunged at Callie, and taking in the sweetened bottom lip into her own mouth, lightly sucked and licked until the dessert was gone.

Feeling herself being pushed backwards into the couch, Callie awkwardly put the plate down onto the coffee table, then wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist to pull her into a tight embrace. Arizona pushed her hips into Callie's thighs, causing the brunette's legs to part, allowing the blonde even closer access. Arizona, sensing the change in position, now settled all of her body weight on top of Callie and shoved her right hand into long dark locks while using her left to explore Callie's body. Callie, in turn, placed both hands on Arizona's ass and pulled her in as tight as she could manage. Both women were lost in the moment and in each other. When they finally pulled back from the kiss, panting and catching the other's gaze, it was clear that this was so much more than just a physical attraction.

Arizona spoke up. "Callie, in case you hadn't guessed, I really like you...I mean I really, _really_ like you!"

"Well, I really _really_ like you too Arizona," Callie smiled back as she looked up into blue eyes and brushed a stray curl of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"Which is why...I think we should stop...for now," Arizona replied as she began to disentangle herself from Callie's warm body. She continued, "I want a real chance with you Calliope, and I"m afraid that might not happen if we have sex tonight. As much as I would _love_ to."

Callie sat up, a full pout on her lips. "I know, you're right. But, _my god_, Arizona, that was...just incredible!"

"It was!" Arizona was nodding and smiling. "And I want to do it again with you, real soon. Just not on the first date. Is that okay?" she asked.

Callie smiled back, warmly. "Of course, Arizona. Not on the first date." Then she looked at the blonde playfully and teased, "What about the second?"

Arizona smacked Callie on the outer thigh, then stood up from the couch and held out her hands to pull the brunette up into a tight embrace. They stood this way for a few heartbeats, then let go.

"I really should get going, I have an early meeting with the Chef tomorrow...menu stuff," Arizona trailed off. "But, thanks again for the wonderful day out, the incredible dinner and well, for the whole evening."

Callie chuckled softly at Arizona. "You're welcome, and I had a great time with you too. In fact, it's official. Best first date ever!" she said, nodding.

"Agreed!" Arizona replied brightly, flashing Callie a set of sparkling blue eyes.

As Arizona made her way to the door, she insisted upon hailing a taxi, even though Callie tried to protest.

"I'll see you at work on Tuesday?" Arizona questioned.

Callie nodded assuringly, "You'll see me at work on Tuesday. Goodnight Arizona."

"Goodnight Calliope. Sweet dreams."


	5. Dessert

**If You Can't Stand The Heat...by lilscout**

**Chapter 5...Dessert**

Rating - Now 'M' for mature. I tried my best to make it sexy, but usually ended up just laughing at myself instead. Sorry if it disappoints...

A/N - I tried to post this sooner, but life got in the way. BTW, chapter 4 was beta'd again by emalinourie - thanks for the help! This one is not beta'd 'cause I just wanted to get it posted, already! I had so much fun writing this, though it drove my g/f a bit nuts. If anyone cares, I'm working on another Callie/Arizona A/U story. It involves a female trucker, a long stretch of deserted highway, and a stranded motorist. Opinions?

**

* * *

**

It was Tuesday, late morning, and Arizona and her team were busy preparing several hundred petit fors needed for a large catering function at the hotel the next day. It was backbreaking work, literally. Hours on end spent hunched over a table trimming the fondant coating, piping coloured icing, adding garniture such as marzipan flowers, edible flowers and other confectionary decoration. While the end result always wowed, if you liked that sort of thing, there probably wasn't a single pastry chef who didn't groan when they saw it listed on catering or banquet orders.

While Arizona was working away with her usual fervor and intensity, there was really only one thing on her mind. She glanced at the wall clock for the hundredth time. _Two more hours, she'll be here in two hours_. She didn't hear the footsteps behind her until the last second, when a very familiar voice quietly asked, "Did you miss me?"

Arizona looked up and smiled, then spun around quickly to greet the woman she hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

"Calliope!" Arizona purred softly. "I'm glad you're here." Then she leaned in and whispered, "I've been having very naughty thoughts about you and I."

Callie responded in an equally hushed tone. "Believe me, you're not the only one. You've been on my mind since the minute you walked out my door."

"I know," Arizona nodded. "I've been...preoccupied...as well."

Distractedly they had begun to lightly caress the other's hand, feeling an almost magnetic need to be close. They stood silently for a few moments, watching the other's touch against their skin.

Arizona noticed the clipboard Callie was holding. "Hey, you don't start for two more hours...what gives?"

Callie's face took on a look of mild anger.

"I came early to see if I could join you for lunch, but on my way up Bailey caught me on the stairs and shoved the supply inventory at me. I couldn't really say _no _'cause then I'd have to explain my real reason for being here two hours early. So, here I am," she held up the clipboard, "doing inventory."

Arizona turned her head toward the walk-in fridge, then looked back at Callie, giving her a sly look. "Maybe we could check _my _fridge inventory as well, just to be, you know...thorough."

Callie had opened her mouth to speak when they heard Izzy calling from across the room. She sounded a little stressed. "Umm, Chef? I could really use a hand over here, if you can spare the time."

Arizona looked over and found Izzy trying, hopelessly, to wrangle a very large rolled sheet of soft fondant that was coming apart in the middle.

"Be right there," she called. She turned back to Callie and placed a hand on her arm. "Raincheck?"

"Raincheck," exhaled Callie, clearly frustrated by the ill-timed interruption.

Arizona smiled back and headed over to assist her frazzled staff.

...

Dinner service was in full swing at the hotel as Arizona waved 'bye to Lexie and Izzy, both done for the day. Karev was off in a corner, keeping busy and avoiding small talk as usual. _Not a real chatterbox, that one,_ she thought. She had a bit of time before guests would begin to order dessert, so she wandered away towards the main kitchen hoping to catch the eye of a certain very sexy line cook. She propped herself up against the same handwash sink as before, and looked on as Callie and the guys worked furiously to keep from falling behind. Though Tuesdays weren't usually very busy at the restaurant, the hotel was booked all week with a medical convention in town. This meant every seat in the dining room was filled for the evening, and people with expense accounts liked to eat.

From where Arizona was standing, it looked as if almost all twelve burners in front of Callie were occupied, and not letting anything undercook, or burn, took concentration, instinct and expert timing. Arizona stood for a couple of minutes, conflicted between wanting to get the brunette's attention, and afraid of distracting her from her job. Just as she was about to turn away, she saw Callie look up and over in her direction. They locked eyes for only a moment, but it made Arizona blush and forced a wide grin to Callie's beautiful face.

When Callie reached back down with her left hand to grab the handle of the pan in front of her, she did it without realizing that she had tossed her dry hand towel over her shoulder. Bad move. The burn that resulted was enough to make her cry out in pain and drop the searing hot saute pan and it's contents onto the floor with a loud clatter.

"What the hell, Cal...are you okay?" Mark asked, a little shocked.

"Jesus, Torres...here, let me take a look..." Bailey thrust her arm out from across the pass to grab hold of Callie's reddening fingers and palm. Inspecting it roughly, she ordered, "Freezer. Now. Go wrap your hand around a bag of peas for a few minutes, then come back and see me!"

Callie walked away without argument, her ego hurting almost as much as her hand. Cuts and burns were part of the job in a busy kitchen, and she was the last to want to complain, but she could tell this one had the potential to get bad if not treated early. She flung open the freezer door with her good hand and stalked inside, on the hunt for something to help cool her swelling palm.

Seconds later, hearing the door handle click open, she looked over. Arizona peeked in through a small opening, looked once behind her, then quickly stepped inside and shut the door. The look of regret on her face was evident.

"Callie, is your hand okay?" she asked quietly. "I'm really sorry...I should know better..."

Callie gently cut her off. "It's not your fault, Arizona, really. You have nothing to apologize for. I get burned almost every day, it'll be fine." She tried to sound reassuring. "Hey, you did me a favour, you got me out of Bailey's line of fire for a few minutes, so, you know, thanks!"

Arizona wasn't buying it. "Can I take a look?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Callie opened her palm and lifted off the bag of peas. The chill of the freezer hit her suddenly and she visibly shivered.

Peering down, Arizona noticed small beads of moisture where cold plastic met hot skin, and while the area was definitely red and inflamed, in reality it wasn't as bad as she feared. She had seen some really serious burns over the years. She looked up into Callie's eyes, searching. "Does it hurt?"

"A little." Callie admitted. "The peas are helping."

Arizona held Callie's upturned palm with her left hand, and very gently ran her right index finger along the edge of the reddened skin, leaning in to blow soft cool air against the injured area.

"Does this help?" she asked, looking up into Callie's wide dark eyes, though the hitch in the woman's breathing already gave Arizona the answer she was hoping for.

Callie simply nodded, staring down in utter fascination at the sight and feel of Arizona's fingers moving almost imperceptibly against her warm skin. The touch was electric, and she shivered again, though she no longer felt the cold.

"If this is the price I had to pay to be close to you again Arizona, it was _so _worth it."

Arizona cracked a small smile at the corners of her mouth and leaned in close to Callie's ear. "I really want to kiss you," she whispered, and moved so their lips were just barely touching.

The sound of the door being wrenched open broke them apart, and Callie quickly turned to see Mark Sloan staring at them, a slight grin on his handsome face.

"Sorry to intrude, Torres, but Bailey sent me to find you. She's covering your station and she wants to know what's taking so long." He paused, flashing a smile across his face. "Should I tell her you're indisposed, or.." he enquired, trailing off.

"Suck it, Mark!" was Callie's reply as she brushed past him out the door, Arizona trailing behind.

"Alright, alright, as long as you're okay," he said, hands in the air defensively as he turned and walked quickly away.

Arizona turned to Callie. "Look, I have to get back too, but...come find me when you're done, okay?"

"I will," Callie answered. "I promise."

...

Callie hobbled through the remainder of her shift with the help of a crude bandage and a lot of Tylenol. With Mark's help she whipped through the end of service break-down, eager to see Arizona again. She strode the length of the kitchen until she entered the Pastry area. It was deserted. She stood in disbelief. _ I know Owen's gonna be here any minute, but...wow. I really thought she would wait for me._

Shoulders slumped in disappointment, she spied a metal bowl sitting alone on a prep table. Her sweet tooth suddenly curious, she wandered over. Peering inside, she noted the light brown colour and chilled semi-liquid consistency, and, inhaling deeply, she could detect the familiar scent of caramel. Callie glanced around first to check for witnesses, then reached in with her finger and scooped up a healthy bit of the sauce, putting it in her mouth as she turned to leave.

She didn't make it far.

The intoxicating flavour of lightly burnt sugar, chilled butter and heavy cream melting against her warm tongue hit Callie like a shockwave, stopping her in her tracks.

_Oh. My. God._

Never had she ever tasted anything like this. It was complex and deep yet simple and innocent, all at once. It was the very definition of culinary perfection. She needed more.

Arizona strode out of her fridge, and smiled at the sight of the other person in the room. Then, noticing the bowl and Callie's expression, she realized she had caught the woman in her own private moment of bliss. Grinning, she slammed shut the fridge door and stood in place. Callie turned sharply, startled by the sound. She called out from across the room, practically begging, "Arizona! You _have_ to tell me what's in this!"

Arizona swayed her hips a little as she slowly advanced towards the brunette, her tone taking on a decidedly suggestive nature. She was going to have a bit of fun with this.

"I don't know Calliope...I don't share my recipes with _just anybody_. How _badly_ do you _want_ it?"

Callie visibly gulped as the blonde stopped mere inches from her tingling body. She could feel her heart rate quicken and her breathing become shallow. Though she was very comfortable being the pursuer, Callie found the roll of _prey_ incredibly arousing. She tried to speak, but all that she could manage was a hoarse whisper. "Arizona."

Callie nodded towards the bowl, silently asking for another taste. Arizona fixed her with predatory stare and simply replied "Mmm hmmm."

Callie gathered another bit of sauce on her pinky and as she moved to take it into her mouth, Arizona suddenly reached out, held Callie's finger with both hands and pulled it towards her. She closed her lips around Callie's finger and sucked on the sweet sugary caramel, seductively circling it with her tongue, moaning ever so slightly with obvious pleasure. The action was slow and deliberate and carnal.

Callie had never been so turned on in her life. Desperate and aching, she pulled Arizona in for a hungry kiss. Both women's hands explored at a urgent pace, eager to get under clothing, to feel skin on skin. Callie moved her hands to Arizona's waist, and stepping forward, pushed her roughly back against the metal table. Arizona grunted at the contact, and slipped her tongue further into Callie's mouth. Ignoring her own injury, Callie deftly lifted Arizona up onto the table and moved between the blonde's parting legs. Hands and mouths continued to explore until Callie, needing closer contact, grabbed at the flaps of Arizona's jacket, forcibly pulling it open and sending eight large white buttons flying across the kitchen floor. It was a moment of levity that made both women laugh out loud.

Callie was visibly embarrassed. "Uh, sorry about that..." she stammered.

"I'm not," responded Arizona with a wink. Flashing a wry grin and sparking blue eyes, she wrapped her fingers around the lapels of Callie's jacket and pulled the brunette's lips towards hers. This kiss was playful, and teasing. Arizona bit lightly on Callie's irresistibly full bottom lip, eliciting a low seductive growl from the highly aroused brunette. Callie moved her body closer, allowing her hands to slide around to Arizona's back and down just under her beltline, scraping her fingernails lightly against Arizona's skin as she drew her hands up towards her midsection. Arizona shivered at the contact.

The loud clatter of something metal hitting the ground in another part of the kitchen caused them to startle and pull apart. They could hear Owen's booming voice in the distance, signalling his approach. Callie looked up at the ceiling and groaned. "Why does this keep happening?" She looked back down at Arizona, exasperated.

"You know..." Arizona began, drawing her finger lazily across Callie's collarbone, "I _do_ have a suite here, _remember_?"

Callie's eyes grew wide. "I didn't forget," she responded. "I was just waiting for an..._invitation_."

Arizona moved to slide off the table, making slow contact with Callie's body on the way down.

"Why don't you meet me in, say, ten minutes? Suite 317."

Callie started to nod yes, then paused. "Let's make it fifteen?" she asked shyly. "I have some... things... to take care of first."

Arizona nodded, smiling. "Fifteen...don't be late," she teased as she grabbed the bowl of caramel off the table and headed towards the fridge.

Callie lingered for just a second, then took off in a sprint. She flew down the stairs two at a time as she headed towards the staff lockers. _If this is gonna happen, there's no way I'm showing __up in dirty work clothes. _Undressing as she hurried along the access hall, she rounded the corner and ran full on into Mark.

"Hey Torres! What's the rush? I thought you were gone, you took off so quickly after service." He gave a mock pout. "You didn't even say goodbye."

"Kinda busy Mark...can't really talk now..." Callie responded breathlessly, trying to get around her best friend in the narrow hall, and finally managing to slip by.

"Wha...oh...I get it!" Mark said, catching on. "Hey, nice work, Cal."

Callie paused outside the women's locker room door, "Seriously, Mark, if you blab _anything_ about this...so help me..." she threatened him the way only a best friend can.

Mark crossed himself and said "Not a word, Cal, not a word." As Callie disappeared into the room, he called out "Go get 'em tiger!" then turned and sauntered away down the hall.

Callie frantically tore off the remainder of her clothes as she jumped into the shower to freshen up. This time of night most female employees were already on shift or headed home, so Callie had the place to herself. Stepping out of the shower naked and dripping wet, she tried to figure out how many minutes of the fifteen she had left. She planned on making one more stop before reuniting with Arizona. She pulled on clean underwear and the clothes she had started the day in. Black jeans, black t-shirt and leather jacket. No time for make-up, but she managed a few tugs at her hair with a brush, and gathered it into a wet ponytail. Tearing out the door, back down the hall, and back up the two flights of stairs to the kitchen, she made her way along to the room service area. They were sure to have what she was looking for.

...

Arizona had skipped the change room altogether, one of the many perks of living at the hotel. She was back in her suite and out of the shower in under ten minutes. Expecting a knock at the door at any moment, she rummaged through the meager amount of clothing available to her. Most of her stuff was due to arrive later in the week, and she wasn't expecting to find herself in _this_ situation so soon after arriving in Seattle, so she didn't have any of her usual outfits to choose from. Finally coming to a decision, she quickly dressed and headed back to the bathroom to try and do something with her wet hair.

...

Callie cautiously made her way out an access door and found herself on the hotel's main floor, near the lobby elevators. Spying no one she knew, she breathed out in relief, and headed to the elevator doors. The last thing she, or Arizona, needed was for her to be recognized by a front desk employee as she made her way up to the guest suites. On the third floor she stepped out and followed the sign directing her to _317_. Clutching at the item she had stashed inside her jacket, she knocked twice on Arizona's door. She breathed in deeply then exhaled out slowly, trying to calm her nerves. She waited. Seconds ticked by. No answer. _I'm sure she said 317...didn't she? Callie felt slightly panicked. __What if I got it wrong? _But as she took a step back and looked left and right down the hall, the door was suddenly pulled open and her rising panic was replaced by sheer lust. Her pupils dilated as she took in the sight before her.

Arizona was beautiful, no question, but as she stood before Callie in a very form fitting baby pink Strawberry Shortcake t-shirt and satiny blue short shorts, with not a stitch of make up and slightly damp, tousled hair, she was simply breathtaking.

"Hi...hello. Nice, um...shirt." Callie exhaled nervously, clearing her suddenly dry throat.

Arizona practically drooled when she got a look at the woman at her door. Callie in her whites was sexy enough, but Callie in all black was _dangerous_.

"Hi yourself," Arizona purred as she bit down lightly on her bottom lip and backed away into the room, beckoning with a curled finger.

Callie took an eager step forward, then remembered the item she had backtracked for. She moved into the room and after closing and locking the door behind her, she turned and presented Arizona with a long white single stem calla lily, accompanied by a rather embarrassed grin.

Arizona's face lit up. "Callie Torres! I never imagined you'd be such a romantic!" Callie blushed hard as Arizona accepted the fragrant flower, holding it close to take in the fresh scent. She looked back and held out her hand, inviting the brunette to follow. Suddenly stopping, she recalled Callie's earlier injury.

"Oh my god, your hand! How is it? I'm so sorry, I should have asked you earlier."

"It's fine Arizona, really, I'm just fine." In truth, her burn was the furthest thing from her mind right now.

Arizona was hesitant. "We don't have to do this...if you're in pain..."

Callie put her finger to her lips, silencing the blonde, and took Arizona's hand in her bandaged one, leading them both into the dimly lit bedroom. As Arizona let go and moved around the turned down king sized bed to place the flower across the far pillow, Callie began to remove her leather jacket.

Arizona noticed this as she looked up and cried out, "No! Don't!" louder than she had intended. She paused, grinning. "What I mean is...undressing you, well it's something I've been...kind of..._thinking about_...for a while." Now it was her turn to blush.

Callie smirked, then shrugged the jacket back onto her shoulders. She fixed Arizona with an amused look, and replied, "So then, what are you waiting for, Arizona. Here I am. Undress me."

Arizona's breath caught in her throat at the boldness of Callie's words. She found the candid expression of desire incredibly arousing. She moved around the bed and stopped inches from her new lover, her heart pounding as she searched for the right words to say, and in the end found only Callie's lips on hers. She pulled back from the brunette and offered up a mischievous smile as she began to slowly drag her hands up Callie's body, starting at her hips, grazing past her smooth stomach and pausing at the curve of her breasts. Then she moved her hands to Callie's shoulders and forced them under the open jacket, pushing it back to fall over the brunette's shoulders and halfway down her back, momentarily trapping Callie's arms.

_I can have some fun with this! _Arizona mused, spying Callie's predicament. She leaned forward and began to suck and nuzzle Callie's neck and collarbone, sliding her tongue lightly along the soft skin. Her hands slipped under the t-shirt and moved across Callie's stomach and waist, and paused as she let her thumbs trace lazy circles around very erect nipples.

Callie had begun to squirm in her jacket, desperate to touch Arizona in the way that she was being touched.

"Arizona!" she pleaded. "I _can't_...I _want_..." Her body was crying out for freedom.

"Shhh..." Arizona simply whispered, immediately calming the brunette. "I'll help you."

She moved behind Callie and first removed her hair band, allowing the brunette's long hair to fall against her back, then Arizona pulled the restraint away from her body. Callie immediately turned and captured Arizona in a hungry kiss, moving down to lavish the blonde's neck briefly, then back up to the lips. She finally pulled away to look into Arizona's eyes, feeling, for the moment, sated.

"Calliope, do you have any idea how turned on I am by you?" Arizona asked, trying to catch her breath, stolen only moments earlier by Callie's ravenous kiss.

"I do..." Callie responded slyly, her dark eyes teasing, "But why don't you show me?"

Arizona flashed Callie a provocative glance, then reached down and pulled her pink shirt over her head, tossed it aside, then slid her hands down her thighs, stepping out of her satin blue shorts.

Callie was mesmerized at the near naked sight of Arizona, now standing only in a matching hot pink bra and panties. "Woah..." she managed.

Arizona laughed out loud. "Stop the presses! Callie Torres has been rendered speechless!"

"Yeah, but _come on_...look at you...that's not even _fair_!" Callie responded, wide eyes relishing the body before her.

Arizona took a step forward and said, "You, on the other hand, are wearing _far_ too much clothing." She grabbed the bottom hem of Callie's black shirt and roughly tugged it over the brunette's head, tossing it somewhere behind her. Her skilled hands made quick work of the button and zipper of Callie's jeans, and in an instant they were equally attired, Arizona in hot pink, Callie, of course, in black.

"Yeah, I see what you mean...not fair at all," Arizona stated, nodding and lost in thought as she saw how well Callie filled in her lacy black bra.

"Lie on the bed."

"Sorry...what?" Arizona asked, still daydreaming.

"Lie down on the bed...on your stomach. Please." Callie slowly repeated the words as she leaned in and kissed Arizona's neck again, holding her briefly in a warm embrace.

Arizona unhesitatingly complied, crawling up the bed until her head was resting on a pillow. She closed her eyes. With anyone else, she may have faltered or been on guard, but somehow with Callie, she felt completely safe and secure. She felt free.

Callie crawled up the bed, matching Arizona's length, and reached across to the other pillow. She picked up the snow white flower and held it close to Arizona's resting head. As Arizona drew in her next breath, she caught the floral bouquet, and smiled. Callie settled the tip of the concave flower against Arizona's shoulder blades and began to trace lightly and slowly across the back of her arms, reaching out with the bloom to trail it along each slender finger. Arizona let out a faint moan and shifted her head on the pillow to face Callie. Her eyes briefly fluttered open as she gave the brunette a dreamy smile. Callie could see that in this moment, Arizona was completely hers. She leaned down and buried her nose and fingers in wavy blonde hair, captivated by the scent and feel, and by the way it trailed down across Arizona's shoulders.

She moved her right hand across Arizona's back and deftly unhooked her bra, pushing aside the two straps. Smiling at the faded tan lines, Callie then moved the flower lower, drawing a long leisurely S pattern down Arizona's sides and back. Arizona giggled and squirmed in place.

"Ticklish? Callie asked, amused at the thought.

"Mmmm...sometimes, yeah," Arizona cooed.

"Good to know," Callie responded as she continued on, her own arousal rising as she brought the flower lower still, tracing the curve of Arizona's rounded butt, dipping briefly between her thighs.

This action elicited a sharp intake of breath from Arizona, who shifted to move her legs further apart. Callie could see wetness beginning to form against the thin material, but she wasn't about to give in to Arizona's desire just yet. She moved the flower even lower, leading it down the highly aroused blonde's right leg, across her wiggling toes, then back up the left leg the same way. When she reached the top of Arizona's outer thigh, she stopped.

"Now turn over," Callie said, her voice low and breathy.

Arizona paused only briefly, her mind trying to will her completely relaxed body to move. She turned over slowly, and sat up to capture Callie in a long and sensual kiss.

"You're _amazing_, Calliope," she whispered. "That felt _so_ good."

Callie winked at her and teased, "I'm not done yet."

Arizona smiled as she lowered her body back down into the soft and crinkled sheets and removed her unhooked bra, letting it fall absently to the floor. Callie waited for Arizona's eyes to close again before continuing with her sensory seduction. She delicately ran the petal's edge across Arizona's parting lips, and down her cheek and neckline, spending a few moments on the collarbone before moving along her arms, draped at her sides, to her open palms and responsive fingers. Arizona's breathing was becoming shallow and Callie could tell she probably couldn't take much more teasing. For Arizona, the flower was merely an extension of Callie's own fingers and wherever it touched left her body feeling like it was on fire.

Slowly still, it made it's way across to Arizona's full and very sensitive breasts, teasing, circling the nipples, causing them to demand attention. Arizona opened her eyes, and took in the sight of Callie before her as if she was just seeing her now for the first time.

Already knowing the answer, Callie asked, "Does that feel good?"

Arizona responded, her voice almost pained with a desire for release, "Yes...Callie, _please_...I need more of you, I need you to _touch_ me."

"Where Arizona, tell me where?"

Reaching down with both hands, as if in a fever, Arizona awkwardly tried to pull off her own panties, desperate to direct Callie's touch. Callie quickly dipped the flower between Arizona's legs, making contact with the wet material as she skimmed the flower up against her highly sensitive core. This sent Arizona over the edge, and she cried out as her back involuntarily arched against the contact.

Callie dropped the flower. She quickly straddled Arizona's trembling body, capturing the blonde in a searing and frenzied kiss, moving from lips to neck to breasts to stomach, finally finding lips again, trying to satiate Arizona's volcanic need. With her right hand she reached back and removed the last bit of clothing from Arizona's body. She wasted no time in finding Arizona's throbbing core with her finger, circling it slowly at first, then faster at Arizona's command. This was all it took.

Arizona's body shuddered with release, her body flexing and relaxing with each spasm. After a moment's recovery she sat forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette, still perched on top of her.

Still panting, Arizona remarked, "I can't believe it, you barely touched me, but...it was...just...that was incredible, Calliope!"

"This time," Callie began.

"What? What do you mean, this time?"

"I mean, _this time_ I barely touched you. Just you wait..."

"Oh, no! You had your fun. It's my turn now, tough girl!"

Arizona reached around and quickly unclasped Callie's bra, tossing the item aside as she took Callie's breasts in her hands and mouth, sucking eagerly against firm nipples. Closing her eyes, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's neck and leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling of Arizona's lips and tongue against her skin. Suddenly Callie felt herself being pulled off balance, and opened her eyes to find she was now lying on the bed, next to Arizona, who was already tugging at Callie's black panties, trying to remove them. Arizona hurled the clothing behind her, and brought her hand forward clutching the white calla lily, a sly smirk on her face, blue eyes shining with desire.

"Close you eyes, Calliope..."she commanded.

_Hours later_...

They lay curled together silently for a long moment, each afraid to be the one to burst this perfect, unreal, blissful bubble they were in. But as the long moment stretched into minutes, the silence became uncertainty. Arizona finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm great," Callie replied as she pulled Arizona's in body closer to her. "You?"

"I'm good..." Arizona turned in place, facing the brunette. "I'm here, in bed with you. I'm good." She continued, "I know we should probably talk about this and all...but honestly, tonight I just want to fall asleep in your arms. We can talk tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Anyway, I'm exhausted. You wore me out, you know..." Callie said warmly, stifling a yawn as she moved her arm to pull Arizona's body into hers.

Arizona lay her head gently against Callie's chest. She never ceased to marvel at how it felt to hear another woman's heart beating against her cheek. Closing tired eyes, she smiled and drifted off to the sound of Callie's steady breathing.


End file.
